Tentatrouble
by John Bigboote
Summary: Gettin' gloopy.
1. Chapter 1

" _Sailor Scoot. Boop them on the Sailor Soot."_

\- anonymous Tumblr post

* * *

The planets were captured in the gravitational field of a cosmic abomination. Madameer was a massive, bulbous, bloated, quasi-aquatic. She was a quarter cephalopod and a quarter walrus with half of a voluptuous sea siren growing on top. She was fifty inches around the bust, forty inches around the waist, and eighty miles across the hips. Her all-consuming body expanded infinitely through the darkness, forming an umbrella of wide round curves that exuded seductiveness and ooze.

Dark luminescence gently pulsated from underneath her spongy and oily lower portions. Where her tangled forest of quivering leg appendages ended, glimmering female figures were slumped in the light. Flesh vacuoles on Madameer's underside kept the figures stuck in place, engulfing their heads down to their necks like shapeless lumps of moist clay. She'd conquered all the bodies of the solar system with the inescapable corpulence of her own.

The Sailor Senshi sat on their knees with a pool of shallow muddy water trickling around their thighs. Steam slowly wafted up around them and soaked them in a powerful aroma of sulfur and sushi. Their arms were slumped at their sides with their limp fingers brushing the beds of silt underneath their hips. They vocalized their helpless state of being with frail "Ahh"s and "Mmm"s through the dripping blubber pouches smothering their heads while their minds drowned in slimy dreams. Their bodies were in different stages of changing to a dark greenish-brown hue, while their planetary uniforms showed various degrees of battle wear. Some only sported a few tears on their gloves and along their suits. Others had their skirts reduced to a couple of colored threads clinging to their hips. They had been stripped down to their base leotard and left looking like they were wearing grimy one-piece swimsuits in the dark bog. A few had the front of their outfits torn open with their naked globes sagging out as they changed to an unearthly color. The rate the Senshi transformed depended on how well their bodies got along with the billions of foreign bacteria contaminating them through their pores.

Every inch of every Senshi was slathered in Madameer's natural slime and specks of black mold. The fabric of their magical uniforms was stained all the way through from days of soaking in disrepair. Drenched formfitting fabric was indistinguishable from nude skin in some places. Everything glistened with a damp and dirty sheen.

From time to time, Madameer would slither her torso downward on her rotund tentacles and hover behind of one of her paralyzed Senshi prey. She'd wrap her scheming fingers around their hip to judge how they were filling out since yesterday, or she'd playfully rub her long nails under their armpits to make sure the corrupting gel was reaching every corner of their body. She would brush her hand through the shallow pool, lift a handful of the toxic amber-umber water in her palm, and let it pour down one Senshi's torso to keep the body moist. She'd lovingly kiss others on the shoulder as the mass of alien flesh encasing their heads quivered. Two enormous waterbed melons with big, luscious, blatant, green female presenting nipples flopped from her bosom as she loomed closer to each Senshi. When she was leaning near one of the ones who had the top of their costume torn open, their soggy gray-green breasts would look like a smaller daughter pair next to the mother's. Jupiter and Neptune were the biggest of their team, yet even they were nothing when placed directly next to Madameer's voluptuous grandeur.

The bodies of the Sailor Senshi were gradually adapting as they were saturated in the enemy of all things clean, tidy, and sterile. They were being grown and cultivated in-house by an experienced farmer, pigs thrown in a mud pen together so they were domesticated. Every once in a while, swarms of eel tendrils would reach out from a deeper part of the murky pool and do something around the Sailor Senshi's waists. The small appendages micromanaged the various biological functions of their bodies so they remained stationary and focused on evolving the way Madameer desired.

They had been condemned to this lowly state of existence for days, sitting in the vile pond with their heels tucked under their softening rears. The bags of blubber and ooze enveloping their heads kept them in hibernation so they were simple to manage and their minds were unaware of how their bodies were being utilized. The abundance of alien nutrients seeping into their pores and the lack of physical conditioning were causing their bodies to lose some of their slender shapes and turn moist and juicy like Madameer. Their physiology was becoming rounder and luscious where they were once narrow and springy. The slimy water their bodies absorbed over the endless days contained so much raw and pungent virility that some of them even formed round little guts. The swelling would go away when the eel tendrils finished wiggling discretely under their plump thighs and retreated sightlessly back into the murky pool with something small, dark, and alive in their grasp. Mars was surprisingly the best at sustaining life, but the hybrid byproducts of her body and the alien microbes she was bathed in were becoming increasingly less human.

The fate of the Sailor Senshi was as hideously degrading as it was astounding. They were vessels of flesh being revised into a new life form of life that combined their own traits with Madameer's. With their grimy skin tones, jelly-covered bodies, and faceless blubber-covered heads, they could have passed as giant slugs trying to pass as human women trying to pass as overgrown moldy pears.

Madameer nestled her chin on one of her fatter tentacles as she smiled. Her eyes gazed down contently toward the slimy drenched figures trapped by her underbelly.

"Look at you now, you awful Earth mammals. You try to fight me with your corny heroic speeches and your uncontaminated human genes. Now you're almost ready to serve as my pod."

Madameer purred as she stretched her tentacles. The slithering undulations made the Sailor Senshi's bodies perform a small puppet dance as they swayed on their hips and jiggled under the pouches of flesh covering their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Wreck him."_

\- Alec Connor, Viper

" _Why am I drippings with goo?"_

\- Janosz Poha, Ghostbusters II

* * *

Madameer's water broke. The tiny fallen figures underneath her tentacles were suddenly showered with a massive cascade of corrupting dark ooze the likes they'd never recover from. No magical healing silver space crystal was going to save these infested sacks of flesh.

The gigantic alien sea queen slowly sat down in the murky water. Her tentacles wrapped over the Sailor Scouts extensively instead of just covering their heads. Their gloomy ooze-covered bodies disappeared completely underneath Madameer's mass, yet the sounds sloshing over them as she chuckled and gyrated were more damaging to their sense of decency than if she had just let them continue sitting up in her sludge with all their bells and whistles hanging out.

If the Sailor Scouts were in trouble when they were kneeling in filth and festering in Madameer's personal slime Jacuzzi for a week, now they were in a full-on apocalypse of repugnancy. She had the entire Sailor team trapped in her crud-soaked disposal bin. The Earth's future and the Scouts' sense of personal body image were doomed beyond all hope. There was nothing graceful about the way they were being disgraced.

If Madameer had the slightest hint of mercy, this awful play would have ended with the deaths of the leading ladies of the Sailor team. They would have been reduced to wrinkled prunes after having millions of gallons of foul water sapping away all of their skin oils. They would have been drowned to death, desiccated to death, or both. But the queen chose to humble her defeated captives in the most merciless way she could: Their minds were cured with galactic slime and their bodies were aged by aquatic wickedness. She corrupted them with her own enormous body so they'd suffer the indignity of having oozing, slimy, sludgy, shamelessly voluptuous bodies of their own.

She flopped her seemingly endless number of slimy appendages around playfully, undulating herself all over her prey's tiny bodies while they were engulfed within her own. She was making sure they were all thoroughly scrubbed with her slime just in case being utterly drenched in it for a quarter of a month wasn't obscene enough. When she finally ended her repulsive victory dance over the doomed planetary damsels and the tarnished thalassic lasses, she smirked down toward the incomprehensible mess of mud, flesh, and Sailor Fukus jumbled in her tentacles.

"How's that for defending this boring forsaken world? Guess I showed you puny wannabes, hmm?" Madameer giggled devilishly.

The grime-colored pond sloshed with small foreboding waves as the sea queen began to lift her tentacles. She gradually raised the ruins of Sailor Senshis back onto their feet with her vacuoles still sealed around their heads, slowly pulling them up like a fleet of wrecked ships out of an ocean abyss. She cheered at the fallen team of heroines with the jubilant and energetic voice of a pop idol rallying her audience.

"Come on, now! Up, up! Let's get you on your feet. We don't have time to be shy! Shake the last of that pureness off your sorry green ta-tas! You're soggy girls now!"

Slowly and sluggishly, the mud-soaked bodies hunched under her appendages stood up under their own will. The madame was raising her loyal harem out of the lake so she could put them straight to work. Her slaves. Her slimy, sticky, saucy, senseless slaves.

The complete set Madameer had captured under her massive cephalopod body included four Inner Senshi, four Outer Senshi, and Moon with her shriveled leotard mooning her rust-stained rear end. The ocean muck slathering their figures made them resemble a distorted and moralless version of their transformation sequences, like a set of clay ballroom dancers attending the grime gala. What few scraps were left of their decaying Sailor Suits were discolored beyond recognition and glued to their physiques as firmly as the skin on the rest of their naked oozing bodies. They were all soaked in a single dreary shade of ocean silt, creating a certain degree of anonymity as to which Sailor Scout was which.

They all suffered from the same problem of having full hourglass figures that bordered on being sinfully alluring without tipping all the way over into morbidly obese. Mars, Venus, and Pluto were impossible to tell apart with their hair all dyed the same tone of near-black from the slime bath. Mercury and Uranus were virtually identical with their short hair was completely covered by Madameer's suction pores. Even Saturn's body wasn't messing around as she showed off all of her wide and dense rings sculpted in slime and mud.

Their dreary coloration and buried faces made the Sailor Scouts look less like individual human women trapped under Madameer's tentacles and more like natural parts of her anatomy extending from the base of her body. The toxic-colored muds and oils drenching them caused even their most minor and intimate body lines to glaringly stand out with a grayish-greenish-brackish enamel shine. Prince Eric had finally found his seven vagánias, and maybe more.

The highly anticipated moment came when Madameer finally freed the minds of the defeated Sailor Scouts from her wiggling lower regions. The sounds of wet muscle cords expanding and air-tight seals opening popped in the air as she released her victims' heads from her pores. She continued slowly raising her tentacles like a black curtain as she left the Sailor Senshi standing by themselves ankle-deep in the grimy puddle of mud and mucus. The shadows of her gigantic tentacles kept their faces shrouded in darkness, revealing only their pulsating yellow eyes.

* * *

A row shadowy figures stood on the roof of an office building overlooking the peaceful nighttime cityscape of Tokyo. The moonlight revealed they were Usagi and the rest of the Sailor Senshi in their ordinary civilian forms. Their appearances were clean and crisp. The school uniforms, business dresses, and street clothes they were wearing neat, tidy, and fresh. The only thing out of the ordinary about the group was they all shared a certain faint fishy smell that was never going to completely wash out.

Usagi stood with her hands on her hips and a maliciously smug look on her face as she gazed down toward the quiet city. She used to be so optimistic and caring toward everyone around her, but getting her head stuck up an octopus's ink sack and her brain soaked in corrosive alien foulness would change any girl's outlook on life.

" _Hmph._ What an awful place," she pouted out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yes. A bit dry," Ami agreed, speaking in an uncharacteristically cold tone for the normally shy and caring guardian.

"I think we should moisten things up," Michiru suggestively chuckled under her breath. Her eyes shifted toward Haruka standing beside her, and both women smirked at each other even more suggestively.

"Well, you guys know what we're here for," Usagi coyly tilted her head toward the others. "Lady Madameer's calling the shots now."

The group of women stood in place as they began their transformations. They showed not even the slightest amount of shame as their clothes dissolved into black specks and their naked bodies glowed with bright bioluminescence. The first stages of their transformation weren't that much different from how they always changed from average civilian form to magical Sailor form. But in this darker, more alluring transformation, their clothes weren't the only things that changed.

The slim creamy features of their fake human disguises melted away to reveal their more alien true forms. The lighter-skinned women in the team darkened to Pluto's skin tone, and together they darkened more and more until they had roughly the same green-ish tan-ish blue-ish deep sea complexion. Their figures swelled and filled out into voluptuous silhouettes as round and soft as jellyfish. They turned into a coven of sea sirens covered in fish scales and glistening with swamp algae.

Their finished forms had matching aquatic yellow eyes that made them look like nine sisters hatched from a single vile nursery. The features of their faces were exotic and only marginally human, with varying assortments of fins for ears, whiskers for eyebrows, and scales and flippers for hair. The scales on their bodies all shimmered in an oily rainbow that was only faintly visible under the thick layer of cold scum dripping down their features. There was a certain hint of marine beauty lingering underneath all their ugliness.

The reveal didn't just end with the Sailor team's physical transformations. Smaller dark figures rose up behind some of the mutated sirens to accompany them in their conquest. The murky offspring that had been created and collected during the process that soaked away the Sailor team's humanity had now grown into powerful beings who would fight in service to their mothers.

The corrupted Sailor Senshi were the new Generals of Madameer's army. Their smaller impish creations served as the Monsters of the Day. Mars came with the most creatures from her black lagoon. The priestess who devoted herself to warding her land from demons turned out to only be good at producing more of them.

The transformed alien sirens loomed over the edge of the roof ready to drown their sleeping city in a wave of destruction. Instead of Sailor Senshi, maybe they'd be better off calling themselves Sushi Senshi or Briny Bitches. They were Sailor Scouts with the same bitter watery taste as sauerkraut. They were planets that had been repurposed and terraformed in the fatty acids of a colossal intergalactic squid.

The fall of their homeworld was going to be a real gross-out.

* * *

 _Author's note 1: Someone should give all of them a big Mr. Yuck sticker._

 _Author's note 2: Maybe I should have called this "Earth Girls are Easy to Saturate."_

 _Author's note 3: I probably should have said this in the first chapter, but: Dammit, Rei. Stop giving birth to Species sequels._

 _Author's note 4: Congrats, girls. Now you all have the proportions of a Sakimichan painting._


End file.
